


the beginning

by fanficgal05



Series: my fault [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kooks (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), Protectiveness, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgal05/pseuds/fanficgal05
Summary: this is NOTHING like the events in the show. It is a completely made up scenario.in this story, jj and kiara have just started dating. the no pogues macking on pogues rule was basically demolished once they both realized the others feelings. the pogues seperated, john b went to travel, pogue went to a nice school far away, and sarah went with john b. that left kie and jj, who were both content spending the rest of their lives in outer banks. jj makes barry and rafe mad by doing dumb shit like usual, how far will they go for revenge this time?
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: my fault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this story contains graphic descriptions of rape

narrators pov:

it was their first night alone together since everyone left. john b and sarah were going off to travel the world together, and pope was studying at a fancy school far away. this may make it seem like kiara and jj aren't doing anything with their lives since they're staying in outer banks, but they have plans too. kiara has worked for her dad for as long as she can remember, always helping him at the wreck. she plans on continuing to do that for a little while until she can gather a good amount of money. jj is doing the same. jj had recently started working at the wreck with kiara to make some money of his own. the both of them want to get out of there eventually, but for now they're comfortable staying there, together, and in love. 

jj's pov : 

me and kiara had both picked up an extra shift at the wreck tonight, we were the only two working. it was almost closing and the restaurant was dead, to put it simply. kiara was wiping down the tables and cleaning up the place, while i was cleaning up in the kitchen. i walked out from the back and sat behind the counter, just staring at her as she cleaned. she was so effortlessly gorgeous, i still cant wrap my mind around the fact that she's mine. out of everyone she could've picked ; pope, john b, literally anyone else. she picked me. and i'm the luckiest man in the world for that. i must've spaced out thinking about kiara because i soon heard a snap right in my ear.

"not so subtle with the staring," kiara joked "if you keep it up people may think you're a creep" she said with a soft giggle.

i loved how we could joke like that with each other. it was one of the many things i loved about her. one other thing is her laugh. my god it was so adorable, i could listen to her little giggle all day.

"i am a creep," i replied "but only for you" i added with a wink, joking with her as well.

"very funny jj, very funny. you ready to get out of here? my parents aren't home tonight, you can stay at my place."

"i would be insane to pass up the opportunity to even be in the same bed as kiara carrera," i joked "i would love to spend the night."

she nudged me in the shoulder, "asshole."

"you love it," i replied laughing under my breath

"yeah, i do," she said with a smile, leaning her head on my shoulder and putting her hand in mine as we walked out of the wreck.

kiara's pov :

i grabbed his hand as we left the restaurant. i was excited he'd be spending the night with me tonight, we haven't had much alone time together since we started dating, we were too busy spending time with the others before they left. dating jj was already so amazing, she could only imagine how great this was going to be. there was no denying our feelings for each other, and i was glad someone finally had the balls to say it. the person with the balls was me, by the way. jj was too scared ti say anything. what a wimp. but he's my wimp. 

we arrived to my house a little while later, going inside and immediately heading up to my room. i gave jj some of my dads clothes to change into, since he had nothing here and proceeded to grab some comfy clothes for myself as well. i changed into pajama shorts and a comfy sports bra, and once i was back in view of jj i caught him staring.

"hey hey, eyes off the merchandise," i joked, climbing over into the bed with him.

he giggled, "sorry couldn't help it, the merchandise is just too damn perfect," he said before kissing her.

she smiled into the kiss, and pouted when he pulled away

"sorry babe, i gotta go to the bathroom real quick ill be right back," he said before leaving her room

right as he left she heard his phone go off. she had assumed it was john b, or maybe pope, and they were so open with each other and didn't mind the other being on their phones so she decided to check. instead of john b or popes name on the screen, it was an unknown number. the text read "i know what you did, you better watch your back". kiara gasped quietly, worried for her boyfriend already. she wanted to know who this was so she texted back.

kiara : who is this?

unknown : barry dumb ass. me and rafe aren't happy about you wrecking our shit.

kiara : i don't know what you're talking about.

barry : wrecking our bikes cause we got in a little fight with your girl? you don't remember that? funny. like i said watch your back pogue, we don't like being mistreated.

and with that, the conversation ends. jj never told her he did that. she would have killed him if she knew. she knows how dangerous these people are, they can do bad things. she didn't want jj in any sort of danger. oh god. this can't be good. she was panicking. they had just gotten out of the clear and were in no more trouble, and now this? fuck jj really knows how to get himself into bad situations. should she tell him she knows? should she not say anything and try to handle this on her own? she was conflicted. but suddenly jj walked in the room and she set the phone down, hoping he didn't see. 

jj's pov :

i was excited to go back to kiaras room and cuddle, i walked in the room with a smile on my face. but that smile dropped when i saw kiara holding my phone, looking horrified. 

"babe?" i asked, walking closer.

she dropped the phone and plastered on a smile, "hi baby, ready to sleep?" she spoke as if nothing was bothering her.

"i saw you on my phone kiara," she sighed "why did you look nervous? what did you see?"

"n-nothing," she lied.

"kiara." i said, a bit more stern. 

"fine. it was a text from barry. him and rafe are mad at you for destroying their bikes. your in danger jj. they're bad people," she says, her face looking worried.

shit. i never wanted her to find out. he knew she would be upset with him. he needed to get them back for scaring the shit out of kie though. he had never seen her so shaken up. he wanted to get revenge for her. as a warning, not to mess with his girl. clearly that didn't work and now he had her worried about something that was his problem.

"its okay kie, they mean nothing by it. don't worry, lets just go to bed," i tried to reason.

"but-" she started.

"no but's, we're gonna cuddle and fall asleep. i'm fine, everything's fine baby," i say. 

she sighs, but doesn't say anything more. i get into bed beside her and cuddle up to her, kissing her forehead and quietly whispering, "we're safe angel."

narrator's pov :

the two of them eventually fall asleep. kiara is the last one to doze off, her worries keeping her awake. but, the sound of jj's calm breathing in her ear eventually soothed her to sleep. they were fine. if only they knew what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bit boring, but thank you for sticking around. next chapter will have more action.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! this is my first story so any feedback would be appreciated. stay safe loveys.


End file.
